


Are We Understood?

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Intense explicit sex, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, idk if these tags suck or not so help me, keep the gloves on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Request: "Reader not knowing Kylo has feeling for them and Kylo gets jealous every single time she talks to someone male. He decides to show that he’s the best guy for her and is very possessive. You can take this in a smutty way or however you want!"</p>
<p>Oh I did. I definitely did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Understood?

“Hey, y/n!”

You turn over your shoulder. Milo is pressing toward you from down the hallway, his shoes squeaking against the dark tile that coated Starkiller base in a lifeless sheen. You smile. “Good morning, Milo.”

When he reaches you, he politely chimes, “After you, ma’am,” sweeping the air with his arms and presenting you the way forward.

You flush at his generous gesture and set the pace.

Milo falls into step with you as you make your way to the control room. After a short while, he lowers his voice just enough for your ears only. “I hear General Hux is offering promotions soon.”

“Promotions?” you search his freckled face for clarification, but he just grins.

“Yeah! You know, when your boss thinks you do a good job and he wants to make you feel special,” he winks and nudges you with his elbow. You double over with a giggle. “Eh? You know what I mean?”

You both stifle laughs as you turn the corner. “You’re such a pig,” you say, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Who knows what all those superior officers do after hours with Hux and the Commander?” Milo shrugged, adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh, I don’t know, restoring the galaxy to its rightful order?” You suggest, looking to him.

Milo returns your gaze with a handsomely sheepish one, “Oh right! That’s right. So THAT’S what we’re doing here. Forgive me, Superior Officer,” he took a comedic bow.

You laugh, “No offense to your gift of foresight, but I think you’re next in line for a promotion, not me,”

He straightens out. That would be true. After all, you were hired after him, several months ago, and were still learning the ropes. And even after you implemented an even faster method of analyzing and sorting data for the entirety of the base, you felt Milo deserves the promotion. He’s sharp and clever, if not, daringly attractive.

“You think so?” He stood taller, relishing in his newly fluffed ego. He grabs you by the shoulder, pulling your side to his. “Don’t worry, y/n, I won’t forget you when I’m on the top!” He flexes and you laugh, getting ready to shove him away from you.

When you raise your eyes, the smile disappears from your face.

Kylo Ren and General Hux, towering at similar heights were discussing something at low volume at the end of the hallway.  Your laughter disrupted their talk, and both of them looked up at you and Milo.

Milo took his arm off of you and you snapped your shoulders straight as you walked, lowering your eyes in embarrassment.

Hux returned to what he was saying, but Kylo kept his eye on you. He watched you through the slits of his chrome-plated helmet without a word, just the soft hissing of his respirator. You felt cold inside thinking he saw you laugh like that. You shudder imagining him wondering if you and Milo needed to be separated like small children.

“Ren, focus.” Hux snapped his fingers as you and Milo pass into the command center. The back of your hand brushes against Kylo’s cloak, and he flinches.

Kylo releases his clenched fist, flexing his fingers inside his heavy gloves. “Make it quick, general.” He muttered.

 —————————————————————————————————

You put the back of your hand against your mouth, breathing deeply. It had been hours that you’ve been sitting at your station, but you weren’t able to shake the gut-wrenching feeling of Kylo’s attention. It was bad enough to exhibit the friendship you had with Milo to your colleagues, but he had never put his arm around you before. You felt your face turn red and you clutched your cheeks. You didn’t realize you hadn’t been working until you heard two feet stop behind you.

“Y/N.”

Your back snaps upright and you throw your hands away from your face, “Sir!” your voice is groggy as you click to your feet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Milo watches you.

General Hux looks at his data pad and then back at you. “The commander would like a word. Immediately.” From the back of the room, Kylo Ren stood menacingly, not scanning the room, but staring intently at you, watching your every move. You could feel his eyes on you as Hux issued his orders. He left in a whirlwind of black robes.

“Do you understand?” Hux drawled, raising his eyebrows to your terrified face. “You look confused.”

You suddenly draw your attention back to him, and that’s when you realized your gaze had shifted. “Yes, sir! I mean—no, sir, I’m not confused.” You choke, “right away, sir.”

Your boots squeak on the tile as you turn on your heels, scrambling out of the command center. Kylo Ren was gone, and as you pushed through the room, skipping up the small flight of stairs near the entrance, you caught Milo’s eyes one last time before you turned away.

 —————————————————————————————————

Kylo Ren didn’t move when you entered his office. You were out of breath, only slightly.

“Commander,” you breathe. You click your heels together. “I came as fast as I could.”

The room was dark, except for a small rectangular table light that illuminated his black desk. The view port on the back wall created a rim of light that created a halo behind his head, but you weren’t foolish enough to see it. You knew Kylo Ren was a monster; a monster in a mask.

“Y/N.” Hearing your name in his rumbling voice sent your gut ablaze.

“Yes, sir.” You reply quickly.

“You’re receiving a promotion.”

Your stomach instantly ices over. The heat in your chest is gone, and you’re numb in shock. “Sir?”

“You will be my superior officer. You will report to me at the beginning and end of each day. You will not speak to anyone who is not a superior officer unless I say so. Are we understood?”

Your stomach cringes and curls. Milo’s promotion landed in your lap and your fear of the commander couldn’t convince you to turn it down. “Yes sir,” you say, clearing your throat. You try again, “Yes sir!”

The commander walks slowly around his desk, not taking his mask off of you. “That means your little friend.”

Your lips fall apart and you catch yourself, gasping and snapping them shut again, “Yes sir!”

He stared you down, and you could feel something trembling between you. He was breathing just a little heavier. “You belong to me now.”

His words chill you and you open your mouth. “Y-yes sir.”

“You’re dismissed.”

 —————————————————————————————————

Your new uniform was itchy. You scratch nervously at your elbow the following morning, on your way to your orientation. You had seen Milo walking alone, his jaw pulled tight. You couldn’t bring yourself to wait for him to see you. You wouldn’t know what to do, what to say, what to scream with your eyes. It was all too embarrassing. Guilt wracked you all night and you tossed and turned in your sleep, not sure you would ever speak to him again.

In the meantime, you never left the commander’s side. You were Kylo Ren’s number one underling. You felt alone among the other superior officers, despite their fewer numbers. It didn’t take you long to realize you weren’t really in charge of anything, just to stand next to the commander and assist General Hux inside the command center. You felt it was punishment; there wasn’t anything you did or anywhere you went that the commander didn’t know, and worst of all, you couldn’t talk to Milo.

“Y/N,”

You raise your eyes as you exit the offices of the Superior officers after your lunch. You had just spent your time in the restroom, crying, your eyes still wet.

Milo stands a few feet from the door, shoulders drooped, and a faint smile on his lips.

You catch your heart in your throat. “Milo, I—” you stop yourself from talking. “you can’t be here,” you whisper.

He puts his hand up, “I know about your ‘condition’,” he shrugs, a small grin tugging at his lips. You flush in embarrassment, “I just wanted to see you, that’s all.”

Your heart screamed in your chest and you stared at him, forcing back a sob.

“C’mere, kid.”

You flew into his arms and he swept you around, clutching your head to his chest.

“Y/N!”

Your chest sank and you scrambled away from Milo. The commander marched down the hall, the pressure in the hallway pushing you down into the floor. The Force was radiating off of him, the hallways trembling with every step he took.

“Commander!” you and Milo snap to attention.

In one swift motion, Kylo throws out his arm, tossing Milo into eastern wall, sweeping up as close as he could get without touching you. “My office. Immediately.” He turned away and you hesitated, looking quickly between Milo’s slumped body against the wall and Kylo’s broad-shouldered back. You take off after the commander.

Reaching his office, he grabs you and throws you inside. You stumble as he follows, letting the door, hiss, close and lock behind him. The helmet comes off in one yank and is thrown to the floor

“Tell me, where does your loyalty lie?”

You’re breathless, fighting for the courage to snap back. Frustration bubbles up in your chest and you struggle to find words. Your heart cringed at the thought of Milo picking himself up off of the cold floor.

“Sir,” you find your calm in your innocence. “I am loyal to the First Order. To my superiors, to General Hux, and to you, commander.” You recite.

“I promoted you for a reason.” His voice is menacing now, sharp and trembling furiously. “You were to be my superior officer without question or disobedience.”

You found yourself trembling too. His words pierced your chest and sized you down, his presence pushing you against with wall without the use of his hands or the Force. “I am your superior officer,” you state firmly.

He pressed closer to you, his eyes glittering in the low light of his office. His soft jawline caught the light and your tilted your head back, mesmerized by his stare. He caught your chin in his hand. “What is it you find so enthralling about him? What about him pulls you away from me?”

“Sir,” you pant.

When he breathes, his breath slithers down the skin of your neck, heating you up from the inside. “I’ve seen your thoughts. He riddles them like a swarm of vermin. What is he to you?”

“Nothing” you whisper.

“You belong to me.” He pressed his hand against your waist, snaking his arm behind your back. “You will not leave this room until you understand this.”

He takes a fistful of your hair in his other hand and yanks your head back. You gasp, your lips falling open, the rumbling of his voice in your womanhood becoming unbearable. “Sir,” you plead.

Kylo grins wickedly, “’Commander’ will do,”

You begin to protest, but he presses your lips together, plunging his tongue deep into your mouth. He breathes in your submissive sigh like he needs it to live, he clutches you, dipping his gloved hands into the back of your trouser uniform.

When you gasp, he bites down on your lip, his eyes looking endearingly down at you, pulling his hands to the front, easing your uniform trousers onto the floor. A chill runs down your legs as he strokes your thighs, grabbing every inch he can manage.

The commander grabs your ass, pulling your hips towards his. “Do you feel me?” he breathes onto your lips.

You can. From underneath his clothes, his cock jabs you hard. throbbing, and you gasp as he grabs you again by the ass. He grinds himself against your panties, teasing you with the sensation. “You see what you do to me?” Kylo moaned onto your mouth.

You have the chance to moan once before a firm slap is sent flying to your ass. You cry out, bucking your hips into his and he accepts you, letting your head come down, pushing your foreheads together. He breathes heavily, your hips undulating hard against each other. Both of his hands are grabbing your ass now, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, his eyes fiery and passionate, shaking you to your core.

“Tell me you’re mine. Tell me you want me.”

Lustful groans rob you of your ability to speak. His hips are moving faster now and you’re breathless to keep up with his pace.

“Say it!” he barks. He slaps your ass suddenly, and you cry out again, your eyes snapping open, meeting his. With your lips hanging open, you indulge him.

“I want you,” you whisper.

“Louder.” He pushed one of his gloved hands down in between your legs, pressing two fingers against your panties.

“Haahhh I want you!” You choke on your words as he pulls your panties apart at your entrance. He continues to buck his hips into you, his cock pressing down against your clit. He rubs your slit, the friction of his gloves vibrating on your folds. You curse breathlessly.

“That’s right,” he licks his lips. “You like that, don’t you?”

Your response is involuntary, “Oh yes..!”

Sweeping aside your panties, he pushes two fingers inside of you, lifting your hips using your weight to sink his fingers inside.

“Beg for me.” His spanking hand resumed grabbing your ass, rubbing hard with his palm.

“Commander!” You couldn’t bring yourself to beg, but gods did you want it. Your face was red from the bridge of your nose to the tips of your ears, and you were trembling from your chest to your womanhood that was exploding in pleasure.

“I can’t hear you,” His head followed yours as it tipped back. He gazed hungrily over his nose at your red face.

“G-ive—a-ahahhh.” You try to focus, but your head is spinning. “Give it to me,” you manage to sigh.

Kylo slips the pad of this thumb on your clit and you scream. He presses his cheek against your neck, whispering into your flesh. “Again.”

You cry out. He’s pushing your clit like a button, urging you impatiently to your orgasm. Squeezing your eyes shut, you gasp, “Give it to me!”

Without stepping back, Kylo’s belt is off and tossed in a pile you can’t see. “Good girl,” he coos. Greedily, you tug on his trousers and they slip to the floor. He replied by taking that fistful of your hair and tipping your head back.

A wicked smirk spreads across his face and he pulls your hips to his. His cock pushed itself between your thighs, catching a taste of your moisture. “Are you wet for me?” he plants kisses along your jawline, the darkness in his voice vibrated under your skin. “You can’t help it, can you? You can’t hide how badly you want me.”

“Fuck me, commander!” the words make your body burn.

“Shh…” he hisses onto your warm flesh.

You obey, falling into dizzying silence. Your body is still being pressed hard against the wall, and with one hand in your hair holding your neck back, he puts his fingers of his other hand back down between your thighs.

“You’re going to come for me first,” he whispers. “I want to hear your voice when you spill yourself into my hand.”

He sucks on your heartbeat as it pulses against the flesh of your neck, trailing his plumped lips along where his tongue wets the way.

Without warning, his gloved fingers enter you, and you’re already so close. He’s rocking your entire body with just his wrist and forearm, lifting you up onto your toes, pushing on your g-spot.

“Commander,” you moan onto his skin while he’s suckling on your neck.

“Come for me,” he swallows hard. “Let me hear you.”

The orgasm washes over you like a sigh of relief, and you curl your head to your chest as you obey him, whining and coming into his hand. Your eyes meet with noses pressed together and he soothes you.

“Good, good,” he’s breathing heavily now, taking the hand that went inside you and running his tongue in between his fingers. Watching his tongue flick against his glove sent a new wave of arousal through you, but you wanted more.

“I don’t think you’ve had enough, yet.” Before you can respond, he seizes you up, pressing your hips against the wall. You wrap your legs around his waist and in one swift motion, Kylo Ren is inside of you.

He gives you a hard thrust, your juices allowing him to slip past your lips. As you slide down his shaft, you dig your nails into his shoulders, groaning as he fills you.

Kylo grins, gripping your torso underneath your breasts, trembling in delight as they bounce with every thrust. He’s pushing you up against the wall, lifting you up with the force from his hips and letting you slam back down on his cock. “Look at me.” He snaps.

Grabbing your chin, he yanks your head down and his eyes lock onto yours.

“Good girl,” he grunted. “Don’t stop now. Keep your eyes on me.”

The longer he forced you to look, the smaller it made you feel, and you melted, your entrance becoming slick all over again, and he felt it.

“Are you going to come again for me?” he’s as breathless as you are, struggling to stay focused. He was getting lost in the rhythm of your breasts, fighting the urge to suck on you. “Are you going to scream for me?”

Despite your inability to reply, you felt it coming. It pushed its way to your womanhood, and you cocked your head back, allowing the orgasm to overcome you without hesitation. You scream and Kylo’s hands shake.

“Yes! Yes! YES!” he dips down, bouncing you deeper on his cock before hoisting you back up against the wall. He filled you in three hard throbs, spilling past his cock at your entrance, dripping down to your thighs.

He lets you back down, and you stumble forward into his arms.

Panting, he takes your chin in his hand, turning your eyes to his. “You are mine. Are we understood?”

You nod.

“Good girl.”


End file.
